


Christmas Proposal

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blueshipping, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kaiba brothers, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Blueshipping- A cute and fluffy short fic.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>It's Christmas time and Seto has aquestion for Kisara<b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Proposal

"And this one is for you." Seto smiled handing her one of the bigger boxes under the tree.

Seto had invited her over to spend the holidays with him and Mokuba. The Winter Holiday was one of the few times of the year Seto willingly would take a break from work, wanting to spend time with his little brother and this year with Kisara as well.

Mokuba sat grinning wildly knowing exactly what was in the box and Seto waited in anticipation as she opened her present.

Excitedly Kisara opened it up to find…another box, and it just seemed to keep going with each box she opened there was a smaller one and it just seemed to keep going. She was trying to remain optimistic and happy but she was slowly getting more irritated. It had been amusing and kind of cute with the first few boxes but now it was just getting ridiculous.

"Seto, how many more boxes are there?" She asked, opening up the fourth box and trying to hide her growing irritation. She did have to give him props for creativity though

"Not many," He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face, he could tell she was getting annoyed with what he'd done but it was going to be well worth it when she opened the final box.

Finally reaching the final box, she lifted it up. It seemed to be a small black jewelry box of a sort. Kisara slowly began to open it up, a small gasp escaped her lips putting her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, Seto." She could feel herself becoming misty eyed, as she was overcome with joy. "It's beautiful." She choked out

Within the box sat a simple, white gold ring. In the center was an Aquamarine, her birthstone, with two small diamonds one set on either side of it.

"Kisara-" Seto was cut off as Kisara wrapped her arms around him smiling brightly.

"Yes, Seto." He didn't have to say it, she knew what he was going to ask and she already new the answer. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him, tears of pure joy trickled down her face.

He couldn't help but grin, when they broke from the kiss. "You could have at least let me ask the question before answering." He chuckled.

"But I already knew the answer." She smiled "I'll admit though, that was certainly creative." She sat back down, and wiped away the tears in her eyes

"What, the boxes? That was actually Mokuba's idea," He admitted, ruffling his little brother's hair "I was just going to give it to you but he thought I should try and be more creative." In truth he was glad to have gone through with Mokuba's idea.

Mokuba just grinned in response.

Taking the ring from the box he slid it on to her finger, lifting her hand up he placed a kiss on her knuckle's.

"Merry Christmas." He gently pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her waist and kissed her.


End file.
